


A Model Farmer

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harvest Moon AU, adrien goes to being a model to being a farmer, adrien is...decent. has a lot growing with the farm, marinette is the town's seamstress, other characters will be added!, plagg and tikki are cats in this, trading in those designers for overalls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Adrien is free of his father's clutches and can now begin his new adventure of life on the farm. Even doing research could never prepare him for this wild ride.And whats a blue feather?





	A Model Farmer

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten my other story! Chapter 2 for Purr-fect Cat-ch is in the works, no need to worry! :) I do hope you enjoy this Harvest Moon!Au.

Harvest Moon AU!

Adrien's nerves rattled along side the train. Seated among a dozen other passengers.

He had done it, Adrien freed himself of his fathers clutches after twenty-two years on this year. It wasn't easy getting him to agree at first. Gabriel had outright refused Adrien's first attempt to move. Considering the town was hours away. That however was why Adrien was so adamant. He had loved his father, but as he got older Adrien realized how tight a grip his father had on his life. 

So with the small breaks in his packed schedule, Adrien made it his mission to search for houses, apartments, anything, and anything, that could allow him a pinch of freedom and begin his life.

After his lessons while searching he stumbled upon an old farm for sale. Farm was a four hour train ride. The price was pair. Photos the owner posted showed the living house a little beat up, but nothing a little fixing and paint job couldn't accomplish. A field that wasn't small nor big. You could grow a good seasons crop. A red barn for animals, hen house. Over all the farm seemed cozy. Warm. Like home.

Adrien messaged the owner, Fu,after messaging for two days, both men had settled on the payment and deal. Fu offered Adrien to show him the farm but Adrien denied. He didn't need to see the rest to know he wanted it. 

Fu told Adrien he could move in a month.

Next came the most challenging part, telling his farther. After months of searching Adrien found the perfect place in secret. Bought it with cash he had been stowing since he was sixteen. 

Adrien, thankfully, caught Natalie and scheduled a dinner meeting with his father. Adrien rehearsed and rehearsed his speech. He knew better to be ready for this battle of a lifetime. 

Dinner with Gabriel was always quiet and short. To the point. Then back to work.

However this dinner brought a lot of anger, frustration, tears, and lastly acceptance. 

Gabriel caught on quick Adrien came prepared to fight. And fight Adrien did.

The father and son raised both of their voices, visibly frustrated. It was a grueling hour and a half dinner. 

Second hour Gabriel was massaging his forehead. His glasses placed on his head, trying to understand why and where this, this brute behavior had come from. 

And after much deliberation Gabriel resigned.

He would allow Adrien to move. As much as he didn't want his son to move several hours to some run down farm. Gabriel knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hold on Adrien any longer.

So the next day he quickly called a moving company to pack up Adrien's things, which wasn't much since Adrien told him the house was furnished minus a few things he would need and clothes.

\--

The week came for Adrien's move. 

Adrien wouldn't lie he was nervous, scared even, moving to a whole new town, on his own. He could do it. No way he would move back into his father's house.

Gabriel was not. 

(this isn't about Gabriel, though).

With an awkward hug and short goodbyes, Adrien found himself seated on a train with a ticket to his new life.

Taking a deep breath and prepared himself for the journey. 

\--

He was half hour from his destination and he could feel his heart thumping. 

–

Half hour passed and Adrien now found himself standing on the train's platform of his new town, new home, a new adventure.

The sun is smiling bright down on him, no clouds, a cool breeze. 

He takes a step into his new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> And he's free at last!! Adrien is determined to make the best of his new journey! Just wants a simple life of living on the farm. Or is it really that simple? Who knows.
> 
> I know it was a little on the short ride, but its a good introductory!
> 
> :) Thank you for the read!


End file.
